These Are The Days
by Am I Missing
Summary: Previously No One Said THis Was Gunna Be Easy*Sequel to Love Like This* H/Hr 4 eva baby!!! Pure simple fluff (its like a bunny with a plot). Everyone expected the real world to be a piece of cake. No such luck.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys welcome to a brand new segment of Love Like This. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione walked into a flat. Simon dragged on behind her. They'd being flat-hunting all day. So far the places had been too small, too big, too few rooms, too little rooms, one had flies, one had a tub in the kitchen, too many rooms and so on. It was getting wry. The flat was on the 3rd floor, not too far of a walk up and down.  
  
The walls were red and the floor was hardwood. It had 4 bedrooms. One was painted blue and had a big window. Another room had tannish walls and thick navy blue carpet. The next room had maroon walls and darker maroon carpet. The last room was baby blue and was smaller than the rest. The walls were hardwood and one wall was a window. The kitchen was state-of-the-art and had light green walls and hardwood floor.  
  
The flat had a sophisticated air the Hermione wanted. But the thing that sold her was a library. It had the same décor as the rest of the house but it had built in bookcases in the wall. Hermione turned to Simon. "This is it!" She exclaimed. Simon nodded lazily.  
  
"Whatever." Simon said. Hermione turned to the realtor.  
  
"We'll take it."  
  
Harry was about to leave the Dursley's when Vernon walked up to him. He shifted his tie nervously.  
  
"Well, I suppose your leaving." Vernon said.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered coldly.  
  
"You have a place to go? We won't be seeing you at our doorstep like we did 17 years ago." Vernon said maliciously.  
  
"Yes I have a place lined up. I'm moving in with my girlfriend and her brother." Harry said angrily.  
  
"Right." Vernon's face turned red and he seemed to struggle with something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Well I don't want you to fall on your face so-"  
  
"I don't need your money, Vernon." Harry said and left the Dursley's immediately.  
  
That night Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Simon still hadn't arrived yet so Harry sat down at the bar and ordered a Butter Beer. Just then he noticed a few pretty girls by a pooltable whispering and pointing to him. Just then a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes walked over. She was wearing a very low cut tank top and hip hugger jeans.  
  
"I'm really sorry but my friends and I couldn't help but wonder if you were THE Harry Potter." She asked, batting her eyelashes seductively.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said sipping his drink and looking past her towards the door. This didn't make her happy so she moved in front of his gaze and started stroking his hand. Harry snatched his hand away. "Why don't you go back to your friends." She looked huffy and gave him a look that would make hell freeze over.  
  
"Fine," she whirled around and her hair whipped him in the face. Hermione was standing there trying to keep down laughter. The blond had returned to her group and was telling them what happened in a very disgusted way.  
  
"Hey, sweetie." Hermione said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume. He pulled her in for a kiss. Simon was standing behind Hermione shifting boredly. "Hey Simon." Harry said after he and Hermione broke apart.  
  
"Next time we're moving. YOU go apartment hunting." He responded. Harry laughed.  
  
"You found a place?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Its PERFECT, Harry." Hermione said. Her eyes were wide and happy. It was the first time since they defeated Voldemort that Harry had seen her excited.  
  
"I'm sure it is. Let's go then. Since Simon is obviously tired." Hermione nodded and so did Simon.  
  
Harry was taken with the apartment just as much.  
  
That night they were all going asleep on the living room floor in sleeping bags. Harry and Hermione pushed there close so they could talk. The linked hands and were talking in quiet voice so they wouldn't wake Simon up.  
  
"If we weren't together would you have gone along with that bimbo?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, probably not. I prefer brunettes." He joked. Hermione swatted at him playfully. He grabbed her and he pulled her close to him and kissed her roughly. She giggled and pushed him away.  
  
"Bully," She teased.  
  
"I'm a *bully* now, eh?" He said. Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Yes you are." She whispered, giggling. Harry placed his finger on her lips and traced her lips with his finger, making her shiver. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. "I love you." She murmured before falling into sleep.  
  
Harry lay for hours, just thinking and watching Hermione sleep. Truth be told, Harry was scared. Scared because as long as he was at Hogwarts he was safe. Well as safe as Harry Potter could be, but now he was on his own and wasn't even protected. All night Harry tossed and turned and finally fell asleep.  
  
Simon sat on the stoop of the apartment building tossing a tennis ball into the air and catching it. Harry and Hermione were out buying furniture and Simon decided not to go because he opted to never go shopping with Hermione again. Never.  
  
Simon threw the ball up but it didn't fall back into his hands. He looked up. A girl with dark brown hair smiled down at him and held his ball in her hands. "Nice throw. You live here?" She asked.  
  
"Just moved in." He said.  
  
"Oh so *you* bought the Prescott's old apartment. Amelia Prescott was my best friend." She nodded.  
  
"We didn't know who owned the apartment before us." Simon said. "Do you live here?"  
  
"Yeah. In 2D. I'm across from you." She looked up at the windows. "Well I have to go. Bye -? What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Simon Granger, you?" He replied.  
  
"Arianna Hartman." She smiled. "Well bye, Simon Granger."  
  
The Burrow was once again crowded as it was the first week of summer. Bill and his wife, Cassandra and their kids, Becky and Andy were home and so was Charlie and his girlfriend Anna. Percy was the only Weasley who wasn't home.  
  
Ginny sat at her vanity and sighed. She had asked her mother and father if her boyfriend could come over and they said fine. They just didn't know who it was. The drama was just beginning.  
  
The doorbell rang. Ginny gulped. "I'll get it, " she yelled. She raced downstairs in her white lace-like sundress and her dark red hair flowing behind her. She swung the door open. Draco was leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Hey." He drawled. She stepped out of the house and closed the door. "Am I mistaken or are we *both* supposed to be in there?" He asked.  
  
"I'm warning you." He raised an eyebrow. "First my brothers are *very* protective of me. And second my whole family- at least the males which make up 7/9 of the family- hate your family. A lot." She added. "Just don't be. Malfoyish. Be the Draco I know you can be." She begged. He sighed.  
  
"All right." He agreed. Ginny smiled and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Come on," She led him inside.  
  
"I like this chair." Hermione said, running her hands along the surface of the chair.  
  
"Its cute." Harry agreed monotonously. They'd been shopping for over 3 hours and Harry also had opted never to shop with Hermione. She was crazy. Some chairs were perfect until Hermione found some minor crazy flaw.  
  
"But." She began. Harry grabbed her.  
  
"Herm, its PERFECT!!! Can we go home???!!!" He begged. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Sure. Let's just buy the furniture and go home. Cuz tomorrow we have to decorate." Hermione laughed. Harry groaned. 'Would the torture *ever* end?' He asked himself. 'Well, no one said it was going to be easy.' He answered.  
  
A/N: Will something happen between Simon and Arianna? Will Ginny's brothers maul Draco? Will Harry's torture *ever* end? We'll find out in chapter 2!!!  
  
Press the review button PLEASE!!!!!! / \ / \ / \ V 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you SO much for everyone who reviewed. It means a ton to me to know that you guys like my story, even the slightest. N E Ways. I'm not positive if I'll be able to post that often, but I won't leave you hanging. Also I changed the title. I like this one better. Its based off the song These Are The Days (which is unfortunately by Otown, but otherwise.). Despite its less-than-cool singers the song does work.  
  
Ginny shut the door behind Draco and herself, lightly. The longer she prolonged the inevitable, the better, much better. She led him into the den. Everyone was talking and didn't notice them come in. Ginny stole a glance at Draco. He was in the Malfloy stance, confident and ready to impress.  
  
"Ahem." Ginny said lightly. No one heard. "Ahem!" He said again louder. All the Weasley clan then turned over. Ginny turned red. "This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfloy." Most of the boys jaws dropped. Mrs. Weasley stood up shakily.  
  
"Well, it's a p-pleasure to meet you Draco." She said.  
  
"Its very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley." Draco said he smiled at everyone, but not his normal smile. It was pleasant, not mean.  
  
"Please, sit down." Mr. Weasley said his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Boyfriend?" He whispered almost inaudibly as they made their way to the magically expanded couch.  
  
"They don't know we're engaged. Hell they barely know we're serious." She whispered back. They sat down on the couch; fully aware everyone was staring at them.  
  
Simon sat on the stoop again, waiting for that girl. What was her name? Oh yeah Arianna. There was something about her. As he was just thinking about her the door behind him opened and shut. It was her.  
  
"What is it about this stoop with you?" She asked Simon.  
  
"I dunno." He shrugged. Arianna glanced at his shirt.  
  
"You like Linkin Park?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Definitely." Simon asked.  
  
"Have you heard the new CD? I haven't." She said.  
  
"Reanimation? Yeah. I own it. Do you wanna come over and listen to it?" He asked. Arianna smiled.  
  
"Sure!" She said.  
  
"Okay. Umm, around 4ish?" He asked.  
  
"Ok. It's a date." Arianna said and walked over.  
  
"A date." Simon said to himself with a smile.  
  
"Harry your not doing it right. You go down. Not up and down. And your holding the brush ALL wrong." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione were putting a fresh coat of paint on the library.  
  
"Hermione, I just realized something." Harry said, staring at the wall.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"This paint would do wonders for your skin tone." Harry said, smearing his brush on Hermione's nose. Hermione gasped and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Your dead Potter." She began chasing his around the apartment. Finally she caught him and pushed him down on the floor. She pinned him down to the ground. "Gotcha," She giggled.  
  
Simon walked into the apartment just to find his sister and her boyfriend on the floor.  
  
"I'm not going to ask, but can I have a person over later." He asked. Hermione blushed lightly.  
  
"Fine." She said. Simon nodded and walked to his room. "Where was I?" She asked Harry slyly.  
  
"About here." He said bringing his lips to hers. He slipped his arms around her back her pulled her close to him. As he broke the kiss he kept holding her close to him. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
As Ginny and Draco were seated there was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Fred said (A/N: It rhymes.) seeing as he was closest to the door. He jumped up and walked to the door. He swung it open. A very pale, very nervous Lavender Brown stood there.  
  
"Hi Fred. Is Ron there?" She asked. Fred nodded (A/N: That rhymes too.).  
  
"Oy! Ron its for you!!" He called. Ron jumped up and walked to the door. Fred sat back down.  
  
"Hey, Lav." He said, kissing her.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you. In private." She added.  
  
"Ok. come on into the kitchen." He took her hand and led her into the cozy kitchen. "What's wrong?" Ron asked. He rubbed his thumb on Lavender's cheek. Lavender looked up at him.  
  
"Ron, I'm pregnant." She blurted out.  
  
Will sat on a plane. He hated planes, most of the time at least. Especially when he was without Hermione. The rest of his band were laughing and fooling around. Will looked up and saw a pretty brunette smiling flirtatiously at him. Will smiled back. She patted the seat next to her and Will moved and sat next to her.  
  
"Hi I'm Will Granger." He greeted her.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Wright." She said.  
  
"So where are you headed?" He asked.  
  
"New York." She answered.  
  
"No kidding! So am I." Will smiled at her sweetly and began working his charms.  
  
4.01 the clock on Simon's desk bleeped. 'Where is she?' He thought. Beeeeeep! The doorbell rang. Simon jumped an stuck Reanimation into his CD player.  
  
Hermione jumped as the door rang. She went over and answered it. It was Simon's little friend and someone else. Possibly her older brother or something.  
  
"Mom! Adrian does NOT need to come. I'm not a child." Arianna pleaded. Katherine Hartman, Arianna's mom frowned.  
  
"Aria, I can't meet these people, I have work, and I want you to be safe." Katherine said, patting her daughter's shoulder. Katherine was a striking woman. Not beautiful like her daughter was destined to be or handsome like her son was but she had an elegance that was not bottled, powdered or any other way fabricated. Her dark hair was tied back in a French bun and she was wearing a pin striped suit set. Arianna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever mom." Arianna said. Arianna pecked her mother on the cheek. "ADRIAN!" She yelled. A young man of about 18 walked into the room.  
  
"What?" He asked lazily.  
  
"Hun, can you just take Aria over to her new friends house. Just to meet his parents?" Katherine said.  
  
"Actually he lives with his sister. His parents died last year." Arianna said.  
  
"Oh." Katherine said sympathetically. Arianna and Adrian's father had died when Arianna was 3 and Adrian was 10.  
  
"Whatever." Adrian said. He grabbed Arianna. "Lets go, punk." Arianna laughed.  
  
"In a minute." She glanced into the mirror. She ran her hands through her now funky red hair and studied her clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "All right, " She nodded.  
  
"So Draco," George said icily, "What's your ulterior motive?" "George!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "I don't know what you mean," Draco said, keeping his arm around Ginny's waist.  
  
"Why are you with Ginny? To get back at us?" George asked.  
  
"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded again.  
  
"I'm with Ginny because," Draco paused for a minute. He' never admitted to anyone but Ginny, "Because I love her. You have nothing to do with that." Ginny smiled at him. George frowned.  
  
"Malfloy, if you hurt her." George threatened, shaking his fist.  
  
"W-what?" Ron asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I haven't performed the test yet, but I'm pretty sure." Lavender nodded. "I wanted you to be there." Ron nodded. Lavender took out her wand and pointed it at her stomach. The tip of the wand turned blue. Lavender began to cry.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a boy," She sobbed. Ron held her.  
  
"We'll get married. As soon as you want. We'll get married." He promised. Lavender nodded.  
  
"We're going to be parents." She said. Ron nodded.  
  
Dinnnnnng! The doorbell rang. Hermione peeled herself away from Harry and answered the door. It was Simon's friend and what must have been her older brother.  
  
"Hello," She greeted.  
  
Adrian couldn't believe his eyes. She was beautiful.  
  
"Hi." He said back.  
  
"Bye, Adrian." Arianna said and ran off to where Simon was standing. Then a guy with black hair and glasses walked up and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. He stuck his hand out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's fiancé." He greeted. Adrian frowned.  
  
"Hi," He shook his hand stiffly. "Well I better go." He turned and went back to his apartment.  
  
"That's weird." Hermione said. Harry nodded.  
  
A/N: Whew! Please review guys!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all your awesome reviews!!! You guys SO rock!! BTW I don't own any songs in Reanimation. wish I did. Linkin Park is so awesome. drool.  
  
#&#&#- settings change  
  
Simon and Arianna sprawled across Simon's bed as the CD began to play (A/N: NO dirty thoughts!!). "So," Arianna began, "Harry Potter is dating your sister? That cool."  
  
"You're a witch?" Simon asked in disbelief. Arianna shifted herself on her shoulders.  
  
"Well, yeah, sorta. I'd rather not get into that just now." Arianna said. Simon looked confused but nodded. "So what's your family like?" She asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
"Well Hermione is the best sister. And Harry's cool. I have an older brother, Will. He's Hermione's twin. He's in America now. On tour with his band." Simon said. Arianna's eyes urged him to go on. "My parents. my parents were awesome. My little sister was just a baby." Simon said sadly. The CD flipped on to another song called 'My December,'  
  
'My December, this is my snow-covered home; This is my December, this is all so clear.'  
  
Arianna looked at Simon and leaned in and pushed her mouth into his. It seemed as if a jolt of lightning flew between them. "That.was weird. Simon said. A flicker of hurt flashed in Arianna's eyes. "Not bad weird, good weird. Can we do it again?" He asked blushing.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
All the Weasleys' plus Draco and Lavender all sat at the enlarged dining room table. "We'll tell them tonight." Ginny whispered to Draco. He nodded. Ron cleared his throat nervously. Everyone looked at him. It was very unlike Ron not to be stuffing his face.  
  
"Ermmm. me and Lav. well. we. we. we're getting married." He said rushing the last part. Lavender didn't break eye contact with her dinner plate as everyone swallowed this news.  
  
"That's. that's. congratulations, honey. When?" Molly asked.  
  
"Ummm well. soon. very soon." Ron stammered, his ears turning red. Ginny couldn't believe this! Now she couldn't say anything! Draco looked at her. She shook her head slightly. He understood.  
  
As dinner progressed Ginny and Draco decided to go see a movie or something. most likely something. Ginny grabbed her jacket and they walked out to Draco's car. Ginny slumped up against the outside. "I can't *believe* Ron!" She murmured. "He stole our chance!" Draco hugged her and then brought her hand to his lips.  
  
"Hey!" He exclaimed, "Where is your ring?"  
  
"Oh!" Ginny said, and reached into her pocket and slipped on a the ring. "I just can't figure out why they're getting married. unless Lav is. Oh my god!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Lavender is pregnant!" She said.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Hermione scrubbed her face in the bathroom trying to get the paint off. It did eventually come off but it left her face very red and irritated. She threw the face cloth in the sink and stomped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Potter! You will die!!" She ran to him and pushed him on the ground.  
  
"Geez 'Nee. (A/N: I decided she is 'Nee again.) if you wanted to be on top you just had to ask." He laughed. Hermione swatted at him.  
  
"Look at my face!" She said. Harry stroked her cheek.  
  
"It looks beautiful!" Harry exclaimed, kissing her cheek. He glanced at his watch. "Lets order dinner. I'm starving." Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Alright. I put the numbers in the kitchen drawer. I'll go check on Simon." On her way to Simon's room she peered in the mirror. The redness had faded but it was still twingy pink. Hermione groaned, but preceded to Simon's room. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She shrugged and opened the door. Then shut it. 'Oh my god! They're- they're KISSING! How would mum deal with this? How did she deal with Will?' Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. Simon and Arianna didn't seem to notice until se cleared her throat. They jumped apart. Hermione was quick though and noticed something odd. Arianna's eyes flashed from a red color to a warm hazel. "Ummm Harry's ordering pizza so maybe you should. come into the living room." Hermione turned around and left.  
  
"My that was. embarrassing." Simon said. Arianna nodded.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
"Please put your chairs in the upright position as we land at Laguardia Airport." The flight attendant chirped. Elizabeth handed a sheet of paper to Will.  
  
"This is my cell phone and hotel number. Feel free to call me anytime." She said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll put it to good use." Will promised. Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Well good. just don't forget about me when your band gets groupie's that will just throw themselves at you." She teased.  
  
"Oh course I won't. Your too pretty." He said. She smiled at him as the plane touched ground. She kissed him on the cheek as she grabbed her purse from the overhead compartment.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged broadly.  
  
"There isn't much to do around here, you know." Ginny admitted, resignedly. Draco nodded  
  
"We could go into London." He suggested. Ginny smiled.  
  
"London! Really!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Draco nodded, "I know some really hip clubs for 21 under." Ginny looked at her clothes. They were pretty for home and a casual date but for clubbing. not quite.  
  
"Draco. I'm not quite. dressed for clubbing." Ginny said.  
  
"Sure you are." He replied. Ginny looked down at her clothes again. Now her lacey dress were jean and a black shirt with a ruffle down the front and a waist length leather jacket over it.  
  
"Draco! You are the very best ever!" She said, sliding her arm around his waist. Draco smiled at her affectionately.  
  
"I sure am!" He agreed.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
After dinner Lavender and Ron went up to Ron's room to talk.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen, Ron." Lavender said meekly. Ron nodded.  
  
"I don't care," he admitted. She looked up surprised. "Well, we're going to have a son. so I suppose it will all be okay."  
  
"I hope." She said, playing with a string of hair.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
  
  
A/N: Yo! LOL! Hey guys!!! I hope u enjoyed this.. REVIEW, babes!  
  
Hikari: Thank you!  
  
Jenny: Thanks so much!  
  
Apostrophe: Good to know! Thanks for such a nice review!  
  
Julianne: Thanks. I hope you keep reading.  
  
LiZz: Yea I like the description too!!!  
  
: Well here ya go!  
  
Bookworm: Don't worry, Old Moldie Voldie is gone!  
  
Midnite Sunrise: Thanx!!!!  
  
Sassy: I hope you keep reading!!!!  
  
An Angels Reflection: Thank you!! Pleez review!!!  
  
Hazelmist: Nope Simon never stops.  
  
Vanessa: Don't worry I'll keep writing even when u guys r old and throwin' rotten tomatoes at me!  
  
: I am too. I tried to fix it 4 u!  
  
KT Girl: Don't worry! I never write n e thing but H/Hr!!  
  
BoOkWoRm: Well I hope this answered it for you. sorta. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey sorry about the looong delay. I've been busy. I joined a club at school called Odyssey of the Mind (I'm the captain!!) and I'm determined to get our team to state.  Plus my social life just started to be something this year. Ok I know you don't really care about me so I won't keep you any longer.

**Disclaimer**: Hmmm I'm a thirteen year old with nothing published thus far but yes I still own all of this………… And if you are gullible enough to believe that I am also dating Benji of Good Charlotte. Oh yeah! Harry Potter and all the characters and setting are owned by Warner Bros and Arthur A. Levin Books, and imprint of Scholastic Press and completely owned and created by Joanne Kathleen Rowling. But I am dating Benji… OK I'm not… can I date Draco? No? OK…

                Hermione sat in a stuffy office wearing a brand new pair of robes. They were light blue and complimented her eyes. The man behind the desk surveyed her resume. "Top of your class, head girl, Order of Merlin First Class*… No NEWTs scores?" He asked looking at her.

                "Well I was excused from the NEWTs in order to figure a way of defeating the Dark Lord." Hermione explained. 

                "Ahh yes. So it says here." He said, tapping the paper with his glasses, which were folded in his hand. Hermione nodded. "Well, Miss Granger it seems that you would be an excellent addition to our staff here at the Ministry of Protection for Magical Creatures and Their Legal Rights (**A/N**: Sorry for interrupting but I had to put that… SPEW might even come in play later!)." Mr. Robinson said, said shaking her hand. Hermione smiled broadly. 

                "Thank you sir. This has always been a field I have had such an interest in!"Hermione exclaimed. She stood up and picked up her briefcase. "Thank you again." She said. 

                Hermione apparated home in an excited frenzy. Back in the apartment Harry and Simon were in a heated game of car racing on Simon  's Play Station 2. "I got the job!" She exclaimed. Harry jumped up and pulled her in a hug. 

                "Honey, that is great!" Harry said.

                "I won!" Simon yelled.

                "No far!" Harry retorted. Simon shrugged.

                "Not my fault if you are too wrapped up in your girlfriend to pay attention to the game." Simon said. He stood up and clicked the machine off and the TV screen turned block. "I'm going to go call Ari." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled. When he left Harry planted a kiss on Hermione that would make a mother block her children's eyes. Hermione giggled and kissed him again. Her lips against his was the best feeling in the world. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Ron picked up an invitation and studied it and felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

'You Are Cordially Invited 

**_To the marriage ceremony_**

**_Of_**

**_Lavender Charlotte Brown_**

**_And_**

**_Ronald Allen Weasley_**

**_On Sunday, July 18, 1997'_**

(**A/N**: Ok I finally got the years straight but as seen above I made a comment about PS2 so as long as I am the writer it is 1997 but everything takes place as if it is 2003) 

Ron gulped. 'This is MY wedding invitation… I don't even know what 'cordially' means'' he thought. He was worried about how his life would be like after Lavender and he were married and their baby was born. It would all be so different then. Well, obviously.  But he couldn't help but feel really excited. He had always loved kids and now he would have one of his own. He smiled to himself. 'Oh I forget to tell Harry and Hermione!' Ron raced over to the phone. Harry and Hermione had taught him the concept of it during the year, even though he was still a bit weary of the whole invention. He picked up the receiver and dialed Harry and Hermione's number.

****

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

****

                Draco paced back and forth in his apartment. It was very him. Black leather furniture and pale green walls just screamed 'Draco.' He had enrolled in Auror training starting in September and until then he was doing paperwork for the Ministry of Magic. It was his day off and Draco was debating whether or not to go see Ginny. He ultimately decided yes and got into his car and drove to the Burrow.  

                It was early in July and it was still hot as Hades.  The drive to the Burrow was tedious but Draco put in one of those muggle 'CD' things that Ginny had bought him and he just listened and drove. It seemed as through in no time he arrived at the Burrow. He switched the car off and got out. He heard Ginny's voice up in the air. He glanced up and felt his mouth water. She was wearing short shorts and a halter-top and was on her broom. She was playing quidditch with Charlie and George. Ginny knocked a bludger away from her but didn't see another one heading  her way. Draco sucked in his breath as a bludger hit her stomach. She fell off her broom and he ran to catch her. She fell into his arms and smiled at him.

                "How _did_ you do that?" She asked. Draco grinned.

                "A magician never reveals his secrets. He said pulling her into a kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Darlin you gotta let me know

Should I stay or should I got?

If I left it would be trouble

If I stayed it would be double.

So you gotta let me know

Should I go?' Will sang. His band and he were recording their first CD, Everything Blue. 

                "Ok guys that's great for today." Peter, their manager, announced.

                "Right then, Peter." Colin, the bassist, said. Will nodded. He pulled his bag off his chair and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Elizabeth's number without looking. 

                "Hello?" She asked.

                "Lizzi? It me."

                "Oh hey!"

                "We finished early and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for a bite to eat?" Will asked.

                "Of course." She answered. 

                "Alright I'll pick you up. G'bye."

                "Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Can I speak to Ari?" Simon asked. 

                "Yeah. Hold on. ARIANNA!" Her brother yelled. 

                "Hello?" Arianna asked.

                "Hey." He said.

                "Oh… hi." 

                "What's wrong?"

                "Umm nothing. Can we talk?" 

                "Yeah. Sure."

                "Come over my house."

                "Alright." 

                Simon hung up and grabbed his sweatshirt. 

                Simon went over to Ari's apartment and knocked on the door. Arianna answered. She was wearing a low cut black shirt with red armbands that went from her elbow to the thumb. 

                "Simon. Hi." She said.

                "You don't sound too happy." He said. 

                "Your perceptive." She agreed. 

                "Ok…."

                "Lets talk inside." She said. Simon followed her onto the couch. 

                "Simon. I- I am not what you think I am. I'm a siren. A half siren."

**A/N**: I'm sooooooo evil. Cliffie cliffie! If you didn't know the song Will sings is by The Clash called 'Should I Stay or Should I Go?' I hope the wait wasn't too long.

*Don't you think they'd get and Order or Merlin for defeating Voldie? I do. 

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!!!!!!!!


End file.
